First Impressions
by Icicle Streams
Summary: The Gullwings first impressions of Gippal when they meet him at Djose in Chapter 1. Rikku 1st-person, oneshot. Feel free to leave Constructive Crit.


_**When I started replaying FFX-2 a few months ago, I was totally 'Oh my gosh, Yuna is really checking out Gippal!' when they first go to Djose and voila! First Impressions was born (with the use of the very helpful game script of OKong)**_

* * *

I saw the way she looked at you. You strode past us, unaware that we were standing there. And the redness in her cheeks from annoyance two seconds before turned to a blush of embarrassment, pleasure. She'd turned, mesmerised by you, completely forgetting what Paine had said about her being old. And when I saw the way she looked at you...

"That's Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. He can be kind of annoying, but he's all right," I said casually, grabbing her arm, partly to seem normal, partly to hold her back from you. I bit the inside of my cheek with my molars, doing my best to suppress the anger and jealousy. She loved Tidus! He had given everything for her, and she loved him! She loved him so much that she hadn't been complete for the past two years, and he was the one reason she had left on this journey. So why the heck was she looking at _you_?

Of course, _I _was looking at you. And I had a reason to, as much as I hate to admit it. Because you had become _hot_ over the past two and a half years. You'd grown taller, filled out a little more with muscle, gained a new sort of confidence. You had finally grown up; no longer a boy, but a _man_. So I had every reason to look, but Yuna?

I guess you have that effect on people. That confident, pompous swagger you have, hips cocked, winning smile at the ready. You're the kind of person that enters a room, and everyone in the room goes quiet, silent at first... then rushes over to greet you, to get a look at you. I can see how a person like you could fascinate Yuna; I don't think she's met anyone larger than life before.

"Okay, let's do some interviews. Bring it!" you said as you spun around dramatically, gesturing towards the temple before bursting open its doors. I saw how you were showing how confident you are, how in control you are. Guess there are some things you never grow out of; yours is the inability not to draw attention to yourself, Yuna's is the inability to say no, mine is the inability to share what I really think and feel about the world.

"Yeah, he seems all right," Yuna giggled, holding her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter like a child. I shook my head and shrugged at your stupid behaviour. Yep, some things never change.

Then we lined up for ages. Yeah, that's right, lined up to talk to _you_. We talked to so many people; about how you couldn't stay put, about machina and machines, digging, the temple... just to pass the time, waiting to register. And when we finally make it through those temple doors...after what, an hour? We've finally waited long enough to get the chance to talk to you... and what do I hear?

"_E ryja ymnayto ehdanjaefet baubma. Uha uv oui kioc dyga ujan. _(I have already interviewed people. One of you guys take over.)"

That is _so_ like you, trying to dump work on some poor other person, who probably wouldn't be able to say no to you... like me... and probably Yuna... no, _definitely_ Yuna. Because Yuna can't say no to anyone. And since no one can say no to you, I wouldn't bet on Yuna being able to.

Thank goodness someone called your name from the door before that poor worker had to answer you. You came running... and then you finally noticed us.

"Huh?" you said, jumping back slightly.

Real smooth, hotshot. If it wasn't so awkward, I would have burst out laughing. But a situation like this requires some tact, huh? Seeing an old childhood friend for the first time in, what, two, three years? I wanted to retain some dignity, if only to impress you.

"Hello," said Yuna cheerfully. Good old, dependable, polite Yuna.

"You, uh, here for an interview?"

"Uh-huh."

"The great high summoner wants an interview?" you asked, disbelieving and leaning closer. What, were you examining her to see what she was really thinking, trying to intimidate her or to look down her top? For you... I'd say all three. But none of it would be on purpose. You don't plan these things. You just do.

"Former summoner," she parried confidently, leaning back with her hips cocked. Kinda like you actually. I've taught her well. I think she's beginning to learn to stand her ground better.

"Hm," you replied, standing straighter and scratching the back of your head. Are you amused at her slightly pathetic attempt to prove herself, or are you genuinely impressed? "All right, follow me."

So we did. Why the heck were we at the bridge again? Privacy? Or were you just showing off how much longer your legs are, since you were at there before we even managed to get out the door?

"Never been this close to a celebrity before," you said with a smirk, leaning right into Yuna like before. At least she had the good sense to lean away. Geez, what a creeper! I just wanted to smack you in the head and yell out you to leave her alone. I glanced at Paine, but for once, she seemed in no hurry to carry out some hurt. She just stood there with her arms crossed and lips pursed. Ha, bet you've never had someone look so sour at you before.

"That's nice," she replied, the nervousness evident in her voice and her eyes. She had finally come to her senses. It wasn't just a silly competition of proving yourself to some hot guy who's large and in charge anymore. The games had become more serious; you'd upped the ante.

"_I could get used to this._.."

Okay, what was with that husky, hungry tone? And why were you standing on one leg like a ballet dancer about to do a pirouette? You should _not_ have been hitting on Yuna like this, because she's already in love and doesn't need you butting in. And if you were going to be hitting on anyone, it should have been me, since I've known you the longest. I bet you were doing all this just to laugh at how she reacted. Or were you genuinely trying to get it on with her? Somehow, I doubt it; maybe you were just playing games. But that still doesn't explain the one leg thing. Freak.

"Let's not..." she said, turning away. Thank goodness Yuna had the sense and decency to say no! Man, if she had carried on with you and flirted back, I would never have forgiven either of you. What about Tidus, damn it?

...What about _me_?

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl?"

...and I guess that was my cue.

"Hey, I have a name," I said with a smile, throwing a playful punch. Just like every other rare occasion we talked, we repeat those old, rehearsed lines; _Cid's Girl... I have a name... Heh, of course_.

"Heh. Brother doin' okay?"

"Same as ever. Buddy's around too," I answered sweetly. I was trying to draw you into more conversation, to ask about _me_.

"Same as ever is right," you said, rolling your eyes before turning away.

So much for that plan. I mean, we've known each other forever! I know we weren't best buds or anything, but we _were _friends. You could at least _pretend _to care about how I'm doing. After all we've been through, growing up together, and you have nothing more to say to me, you _pycdynt_.

"Oh-d-You!"

What the heck? You _know _her? Don't tell me Paine has been played with too? Although, I can't imagine her being fooled by a guy like you. So how did you know her? Or is that just my imagination? Did she do something I didn't see in the past two seconds that deeply offended you or something? Like flick her sword forward discreetly to sack tap you for hitting on Yuna? If she did, then I salute her. That would've been hilarious, if only I had noticed her lightning-fast reflexes.

"Paine. Nice to meet you," she said politely, coolly. That's Paine all right, calm and cool all the time. I don't know how she does it, when at that moment, I was a volcano ready to explode.

"Uh-huh?" you nod, half confused, half agreeing.

It wasn't that hard, genius. Her name is Paine. She was being polite and saying that it's nice to meet you. But that part confused me. You of all people should have understood the social cues. So maybe you did know her? But then why didn't she recognise you?

"We're here for the _interview_."

I guess it wasn't any of my business, really. So when you went "Right... the interview", I left it. And so did you. Wise move. I guess I wasn't the only to notice how huge and sharp her sword is.

"You sure you wanna dig? 'Cause we're talking about the desert, ladies. Not exactly a picnic."

"We're sure."

"All right, you're hired. Welcome."

"Huh?"

Yuna was just as confused as I was. I don't care if we're celebrities; you're never going to run a successful business by letting every pretty girl who has the good taste to smile at you. Or we're you just trying to get rid of us and end the interview early? I always had difficulty reading you; that easy smile you have is just too damn confusing.

"You. Are. Hired," you repeated before turning away, hand to chin. "Don't know why a superstar like you would want to play in the sand... Well, do what you gotta do... Anyways, I've done all I can. Dig to your heart's content."

"Um, thanks?"

Good old, naive, Normal Yuna had finally returned, after she had gone all blushy, outspoken, tryin'-to-prove-herself Yuna on us.

"Show this letter to a woman named Nhadala. You'll find her in the Bikanel Desert," you said, pressing the envelope into her hands.

And then you just sauntered off, with nothing so much more as a "Happy digging!"

You are such a chauvinistic, arrogant bastard. But instead of storming after you and giving you a good slap in the face like you need, I just took Yuna straight back to the Celsius.

'Cause I saw the way she looked at you. And no one should like at you like that, except for me.

Besides, once I'd sat her down to some lunch with Paine, I marched straight out of that airship to pop you one, just as planned. Of course, I didn't plan for you to kiss me like that.

...I guess I just have to hit you more often, huh?

* * *

_**I was thinking of ending with: **_But that still doesn't stop you from being a bastard.

...So why am I still so in love with you?

_** But I wasn't sure if that was too negative. What do you guys think? Also, was my 1st person Rikku believable (I hope so, because I think of myself as having some pretty similar personality traits as her... :P)  
**_

_**-Icicle Streams  
**_


End file.
